Discussion utilisateur:G.E.
Vous voulez discuter ? C'est ici ! --G.E. 10 septembre 2007 à 15:42 (CEST) Luxembourg Salut G.E Je voudrait savoir comment ecrire la page tunnel + comment mettre la carte J'ai pu prendre des photos des autoroutes du luxembourg Merci de me repondre vite ps:Le luxembourg a decide de construire une autoroute pour relie belvaux a l'autoroute a30 GTO :Salut, :Merci pour les photos et tes contributions actuelles. :Pour les tunnels, tu as plusieurs exemples ici dont celui-ci. :--G.E. août 2, 2010 à 14:23 (UTC) Merci pour les exemples de tunnel,ça va m'aider pour les dosssier Mais j'ai un problemes de dimension quand je fais la signalisation luxembourgeoise GTO :Salut, peux-tu créer des articles complets et sourcés ? Tu as utilisé un grand nombre de documents officiels du Luxembourg pour les tunnels et il faudrait qu'ils apparaissent dans la rubrique des liens externes. Idem pour les photos : sont-elles de toi ? --G.E. août 3, 2010 à 22:22 (UTC) Première ébauche sur le portail des routes départementales : Salut. Je viens de commencer le listing des routes départementales pour créer les portail des routes départementales. (Attention: Le département qui est entamé est le Val-de-Marne (94) tout en bas. J'ai commencé mais ai laissé les autres RD de ce département en invisible. Pourrais tu me dire ce que tu en penses? Portail inachevé cliquez ici. PS: J'ai mis 3 heures à recopier les départements juju août 10, 2010 à 14:21 (UTC) :: Salut, c'est une bonne initiative qui demande beaucoup de travail et c'est bien de faire un essai avec un département pilote. :: Reste à mener à bien ce projet, je te fais confiance. --G.E. août 10, 2010 à 20:10 (UTC) ::: Je m'occuperai de faire la liste pour les départementales de l'Oise. Mais vu le nombre de routes là-bas (170 départementales principales et 120 secondaires) ça va me prendre un certain temps ;) Sazan août 11, 2010 à 06:34 (UTC) :::: Je m'occupe de la Haute-Saône, j'ai la liste (quasi) complète des RD qui est déjà prête, j'ai qu'à recopier, mais c'est un boulot titanesque, ça va pas se faire en rien de temps, cette affaire-là :) Lloyd cf août 11, 2010 à 14:28 (UTC) :::::Merci à tous. Je vais finir le Val-de-Marne et améliorer les Pyrénées-Atlantiques. Par contre, Lloyd cf je pensais que mettre les cartouches des RD sur le wiki est une idée un peu idiote et que la mise en page en souffrait mais surtout une mise à jour car on à crée une RD serait longue pour le lien. Après si un expert en histoire de routes départementales complètait l'histoire, ce serait génial. PS:Sazan,pourquoi mettre toutes les RD? Je conseille au début de faire les RD de la bannière des RD du 60 ety d'y mettre les RD principales et quelques secondaires. PS/2 Pour le val de marne j'ai inclus que les RD plus longes que 2 km. juju août 11, 2010 à 19:36 (UTC) ::::::Je te remercie pour l' "idée un peu idiote" mais personnellement je trouve que c'est très bien avec les cartouches pour les départementales dont on a déjà fait la page. De plus, je ne comprends rien à la suite de ta phrase, donc je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ce serait idiot de mettre des cartouches, ça n'est pas plus long qu'un lien normal, c'est très lisible comme ça et on voit du premier coup d'oeil si la page existe ou non... de plus, je pense que tant qu'à avoir une page pour mettre le maximum de RD (voire toutes quand on le peut) autant que ce soit sur cette page-là puisqu'il y a déjà le bandeau pour les itinéraires principaux, pas la peine de faire doublon. Et l'argument de la mise en page qui en souffrirait, alors là non, je ne suis pas d'accord DU TOUT. Lloyd cf août 11, 2010 à 21:15 (UTC) ::::::: Bon après tout c'était une suggestion... Parce que si on doit reformuler 100 lignes pour un standard, on en a pas fini.... surtout que quand on aura établi la liste complète, on en sera à... 48 500* routes départementales et les modifier sera titannesque... *Selon mes calculs, relativement approximatif juju :::::::: Attention, chaque département est un cas particulier, tu sais, avec les routes départementales: on a les départements comme la Haute-Saône dont le système découle d'un classement de Gc (d'où mon tableau, qui n'est pas automatique pour tous les départements, rassure-toi) et qui compte moins de 300 RD faciles à décrire, ceux comme la Saône-et-Loire qui vont compter plus de 500 départementales dont de nombreuses micro-routes, et où on se bornera aux principales (comme pour le 94 également), et également ceux-qui ont opté pour les annexes à go-go (comme la Côte d'Or avec parfois 25 annexes par route, ou le Haut-Rhin et ses splendides D2bis XIII par exemple ou l'Eure-et-Loir et ses croquignolets D2112), donc on ne pourra pas faire un modèle; la présentation sera donc au cas par cas. Pas de tracas donc, laisse faire. Il ne faut pas que les pages fassent doublon avec les bandeaux ni avec les pages de nomenclature historique, elles doivent se contenter d'être une simple liste indicative, selon les infos qu'on possède et la complexité (ou non) du réseau de chaque département. Lloyd cf août 11, 2010 à 23:19 (UTC) ::::::::: Bon, je suis de retour. J'étais en vacances (je vous l'ai pas dit) au Vietnam. Pourquoi certains articles comme Routes départementales du Val-de-Marne (94) ne sont pas catégorisés? Julien août 14, 2010 à 11:51 (UTC) :::::::::: Ben, pourquoi catégoriser ces pages alors que c'est une liste... PS:j'ai corrigé les fautes de Julien juju août 17, 2010 à 09:26 (UTC) ::::::::::: Oui mais la page Routes départementales des Pyrénées-Atlantiques est catégorisé alors que elle aussi c'est une liste? Julien août 17, 2010 à 15:14 (UTC) :::::::::::: Alors là c'est pas moi (c'est pas toi d'ailleurs ?) juju août 20, 2010 à 19:14 (UTC) ::::::::::::: Mais c'est G.E et toi! D'abord G.E à modifié la page puis tu l'as modifié pour écrire Catégorie:Pyrénées-Atantiques au lieu de Catégorie:Pyrénées-Atlantiques, ensuite G.E à corrigé ton erreur de catégorie et c'était le 12 août vers minuit pendant mon absence (j'ai regardé l'historique pour voir qui a fait ça). Julien août 21, 2010 à 10:02 (UTC) Autres routes départementales * Bonjour G.E. * J'ai trouvé ça : http://www.yvelines.fr/Routes_Transports/trafic_routier/Trafics_2009.pdf sur le réseau routier des Yvelines. ** J'ai aussi trouvé ça : http://www.seine-saint-denis.fr/IMG/pdf/trafics_routiers.pdf sur le réseau routier des Seine-Saint-Denis. Julien août 15, 2010 à 11:18 (UTC) *** Salut Julien, ce type de documents est exactement ce dont nous avons besoin pour tous les départements : carte et liste des routes, carte du trafic routier. Cela nous permet ainsi d'écrire des articles complets et sourcés. Si tu peux en trouver d'autres, ce serait une très bonne chose. ;-) --G.E. août 15, 2010 à 13:15 (UTC) * Celui là : pour celui du Rhône. Julien août 15, 2010 à 13:44 (UTC) ** Il n'y a pas de carte du trafic routier. Il y a que seulement les routes principales. Julien août 15, 2010 à 13:45 (UTC) * Pour certains départements je n'en ai pas trouvé. Il n'existe pas de fichier pdf pour le Calvados c'est fait par une carte dynamique : http://www.cg14.fr/geoservices/carte/dynamique/index.asp#. Julien août 17, 2010 à 08:06 (UTC) * Alpes Maritimes : http://www.cg06.fr/cms/cg06/upload/servir-les-habitants/fr/files/trafic-routier.pdf * L'Ain : http://www.ain.fr/upload/docs/application/pdf/2010-06/annexe_1_-_carte_structurant_a0.pdf * L'Aisne : c'est une carte de barrière de dégel : http://www.aisne.com/photos_ftp/actu/carte_BDD_2009_2010.jpg * La Gironde : http://www.cg33.fr/cg33/upload/docs/application/pdf/2009-06/carte_comptages_33_2008.pdf * Le Loiret : http://geoloiret.cg45.fr/geoloiret/cadre_visionneuse.jsp?foo=foo&theme=Infrastructure A30 *Coucou G.E *Je me suis renseigné mais j'aurait besoin d'une confirmation,l'autoroute reliant A4 luxembourgeoise a Micheville ne s'arretera pas la Apparament l'autoroute continura sous un tunnel avec section de peage jusqu'a la sortie 9 de la N52 mais le concessionnaire sera luxembourgeois *Merci **Salut, il y a bien un projet de voie nouvelle depuis longtemps entre l'A30 et le Luxembourg, incluant notamment un contournement d'Audun-le-Tiche. Il n'est malheureusement pas question d'une autoroute mais plutôt d'un axe aux dimensions modestes avec des carrefours giratoires. L'Etat qui s'était engagé sur le sujet a fait machine arrière et la région Lorraine ne semble pas pressée de le remplacer. --G.E. août 25, 2010 à 20:58 (UTC) *okk mais je peut savoir comment on devient administrateur *(par curieusité) ** Pour devenir administrateur, il faut contribuer pendant plus de 6 mois à WikiSara de façon régulière et avec des articles complets. Cette fonction implique aussi de nettoyer l'encyclopédie et de mettre en forme le travail des autres contributeurs. Bref, c'est un travail à long terme. --G.E. août 26, 2010 à 10:23 (UTC) Autoroutes québecoises Bonjour, je m'appelle Robert et j'habite au Québec. J'ai vu que vous avez dit à propos des autoroutes portuguaises et espagnoles et je vous cite : Lorsque nous avons créé le wiki, on avait dit qu'on s'en tiendrait uniquement aux autoroutes des pays francophones. Le Québec (même si se n'est pas un pays) est francophone et fait partie du Canada (un pays bilingue : anglophone et francophone), donc pourquoi ne pas ajouter le réseau québecois sur ce wiki. Si vous voulez, je pourrais m'occuper autant des autoroutes québecoises et des routes sous juridiction provinciale (et canadiennes), et ce seulement si vous le voulez et je sais que je suis capable relevé ce défi (ajouter le réseau routier québecois dans un premier temps et peut-être même canadien dans un deuxième temps). Je sais que vous avez des projets à propos du réseau routier français, et je ne peux hélas pas vous aidez pour ces projets. Merci, --Robert66 août 26, 2010 à 19:35 (UTC) :Bonjour Robert. Tout d'abord, merci pour ta proposition qui viendrait enrichir WikiSara d'une façon inattendue. Le choix de limiter WikiSara à des pays francophones vient directement de notre histoire commune et de la volonté de se servir de sources en langue française, directement exploitables. Sur les routes québécoises et canadiennes, je n'ai absolument aucune compétence et je doute que l'un de nos membres actuels en possède une. Si tu te lances dans ce projet, tu devras très probablement y aller seul. On pourra toujours t'aider pour les modèles et la mise en forme mais c'est tout... Comme tu serais autonome, j'aimerais savoir si tu connais le système wiki : rédaction, insertion d'images et de cartes, etc. As-tu des sources de première main pour créer des articles complets sur les routes du Québec ? Peux-tu m'en dire plus ? --G.E. août 27, 2010 à 09:09 (UTC) :: Oui, je n'ai aucun problème avec votre le système sauf pour insérer les cartes Google. Je sais que je serais seul et je peux avoir accès à une bonne partie des informations pour les autoroutes (dossier de prolongement, chronologie, rapport de Bape, dossier officiel de toponymie, etc...) je peux avoir accès à c'est information par le site du MTQ (Ministère des Transports du Québec) et je connais d'autre site pour trouver de l'information.Et je peux vous assurez que je ne ferais pas du copier-coller. Ah, oui je nomme comment les articles sur les routes et autoroutes. Pour les routes ça va tout simplement être Route XYZ (Québec) (XYZ représente ici le numéro de la route) selon moi. Mais pour les autoroutes ??? Celle-ci on un numéro et je ne peux les nommer par leur nom un tronçon autoroutier peut avoir 3-4 noms avec le même numéros... --Robert66 août 27, 2010 à 11:27 (UTC): :::Merci pour ta réponse. Je te suggère de commencer par un article type sur une autoroute de ton choix en t'inspirant de ce qui a été fait pour les autoroutes françaises (A88 par exemple). Cela permettra de caler l'organisation des articles et leur contenu. Tu peux appeler les routes par leur numéro avec un titre de la forme : "Route québécoise XYZ" et "Autoroute québécoise xyz". Je ne sais pas s'il faut mettre "québécoise" ou "canadienne" dans le titre. :::Pour les cartes Google, il y a un problème d'insertion (en cours de résolution). Le plus simple est de créer/d'éditer la carte sur une page à part et de la coller dans le corps de l'article ensuite. --G.E. août 27, 2010 à 11:44 (UTC) ::::Ok, merci et pour toute les routes canadiennes chaque routes numérotés est sous la juridiction provinciale aucune n'est fédérales excepté la Route/Autoroute Transcanadienne qui traverse le Canada d'ouest en est. --Robert66 août 27, 2010 à 11:49 (UTC) :::::Pour la numérotation des routes, existe-t-il une nomenclature canadienne ? De même, un même numéro (auto)routier peut-il être utilisé par différentes provinces pour des sections indépendantes ? Pardonne-moi cette question naïve mais je ne connais pas du tout le système canadien et c'est important pour les titres des articles. --G.E. août 27, 2010 à 11:56 (UTC) ::::::Il y aucune nomenclature canadienne. Chaque provinces peuvent utilisé les numéros qui sont déjà utilisé par d'autres provinces ainsi on peut retrouver une route 1 en Colombie-Brittanique (la province la plus à l'ouest) et une route 1 dans le Nouveau-Brunswick (qui est à l'est) et qui ne sont pas relier. Ils existent aucune loi spécifique pour la numérotation du réseau routier, chaque provinces à ses propres lois, le Québec utilise les numéros pairs pour les axes routiers est-ouest et les numéros impairs pour les axes nord-sud, mais une autre province peut décider que c'est le contraire dans sa province. Ainsi bout à bout pour la Transcanadienne on a les numéros : 1, 17, 71, 11, 69, 400, 401, 35, 115, 7,etc... Aussi, le problème est que certaines provinces au des gentillés composé ce qui fait un nom d'article long et certains sont compliqué : Brittano-colombien, Yukonnais, Territorrien, Nunavumiuq, Saskatchewannais, Albertain, Manitobain, Ontarien, Québecois, Néo-brunswickois, Néo-écossais, Prince-Édouardien. Un autre problème est que la province de Terre-Neuve-et-Labrador possède deux gentillés sois un pour Terre-Neuve (terreneuvien) et un pour le Labrador (Labradorien). --Robert66 août 27, 2010 à 14:26 (UTC) :::::::Juste un p'tit problème c'est le modèle, c'est écrit Pays : France. Julien août 27, 2010 à 13:58 (UTC) ::::::::Salut! Merci pour tes contributions! J'ai réglé le problème du pays en recréant un nouveau modèle (AQS). J'y ai enlevé les liens vers les sites Sara (saratlas, ...) vu qu'il n'y en a pas pour le Québec. Nicolas2301 août 27, 2010 à 14:18 (UTC) :::::::::Le modèle AQS il est en bleu, le même pour la France. Julien août 27, 2010 à 14:43 (UTC) ::::::::::C'est parfait de toute façon les blasons autoroutiers sont bleus aussi au Québec.--Robert66 août 27, 2010 à 14:55 (UTC) ::::::::::: Oui, changement de couleur pour rester cohérent par rapport aux autres articles (Autoroutes françaises en bleu et celles des autres pays en vert clair). Nicolas2301 août 27, 2010 à 18:25 (UTC) :2 modèles d'autoroutes québécoises ont été créés. Il faut maintenant les arranger : insertion des itinéraires avec les sorties sur le modèle français, clarification des historiques et ajout des cartes. Quand ces 2 articles seront complets, alors il sera possible de créer les suivants. J'ai aussi effectué des renommages pour corriger une petite faute d'orthographe et créé le modèle pour insérer des liens entre articles.--G.E. août 27, 2010 à 20:33 (UTC) : Merci, beaucoup pour le modèle, sauf qu'il y a deux erreurs le titre devrait se lire Autoroutes du Québec et la section pour les noms des autoroutes ça devrait être Noms des autoroutes au 'Q'uébec. Et merci, encore!!! :: C'est corrigé! Nicolas2301 août 28, 2010 à 15:48 (UTC) ::: J'ai vu des photos sans licences. Julien août 28, 2010 à 17:52 (UTC) ::::Faudrait penser à mettre des cartes... (J'ai une question: comment se fait-il que les cartouches soient en SVG?) :::::Mais moi je ne connais rien au route du Québec. Les itnéraires n'ont pas encore été commencé... Julien août 29, 2010 à 09:49 (UTC) ::::::Si tu crois que je connais les autoroutes québécoises pour inséres des panneaux (ma spécialité sur l' étranger...). Par contre, peut-on parler d'autoroutes au vu des carrefours à niveau? juju août 29, 2010 à 12:01 (UTC) :Il faudrait quand même penser à insérer la liste des sorties... Toutes ces autoroutes et voies rapides sont interconnectées. --G.E. août 29, 2010 à 18:58 (UTC) ::Pour la liste des sorties je l'ai fait présentement sur le bloc-notes car le travail est long. Mais, ça arrive. --Robert66 août 30, 2010 à 01:00 (UTC) :::Pour l'autoroute 740, il faut refaire l'itinéraire (pas la carte). Julien août 30, 2010 à 09:50 (UTC) Territoire-de-Belfort (90) * Je ne comprends pas, c'est Territoire de Belfort (90) ou Territoire-de-Belfort (90)? Julien août 31, 2010 à 07:17 (UTC) ** C'est l'un des rares cas où il n'y a pas de tiret (comme Pays de la Loire). J'ai tout mis aux normes hier soir. --G.E. août 31, 2010 à 07:19 (UTC) *** Ah! Julien août 31, 2010 à 07:24 (UTC) N1010 Salut, j'ai vu ton message, je n'ai pas de telles photos, elles sont visibles néanmoins, sur Google Street View, si j'ai la possibilité je t'en envois, Bye vincedchart arobase gmail * Merci pour ta réponse ! * N'hésite pas à prendre un compte et à contribuer car tu connais bien ta région. ;-) * Bon we ! --G.E. septembre 17, 2010 à 18:57 (UTC) Problème de résolution de la page d'accueil Salut, suite à des ajouts de lien que j'ai réalisé sur la page d'accueil, les cadres situés côté gauche se sont élargis et occupent tout l'écran désormais. Je ne vois pas d'où vient le problème, étant donné que je n'ai modifié aucun paramètre concernant les caractéristiques des cadres. Nono07 septembre 18, 2010 à 19:14 (UTC). : C'est résolu : en fait, le modèle assure la cohésion des lignes en refusant le renvoi à la ligne. J'ai donc adapté légèrement le code. --G.E. septembre 18, 2010 à 19:38 (UTC) :: Je vois de la pub sur l'Accueil. Julien septembre 19, 2010 à 07:59 (UTC) Divers questions et idées... J'ai quelques questions pour vous... *1.Quel nom doit t'on donner au article de routes québecoises. (Pour faire court, il existe 3 séries de routes au Québec, les 101-199 qui sont des routes nationales, les 201-299 qui sont des routes secondaires situés au sud du fleuve Saint-Laurent, les 301-399 qui sont des routes secondaire situés au nord du fleuve Saint-Laurent. Comment devrons nous appeler les articles ??? J'ai pensé à route secondaire québécoise pour les séries 200 et 300 et route nationale québécoise pour la série 100. *2. Pour les photos d'ouvrages d'arts comment ça fonctionne ??? J'ai vu que certaines photos sont de Structurae, d'autres de collaborateurs, etc... Je sais que les photos que je pourrais prendre sont tout simplement avec mon accord mais pour des photos de sites, etc... *3. J'ai pensé que pour le modèle pour les ponts, pourquoi ne pas ajouté sa fonction (exemple : pont routier, ferroviaire, piétonnier...) *4. J'ai aussi pensé tout simplement d'ajouté un drapeau miniature du pays devant le nom du pays dans les modèles (Exemple : Pays : ((Drapeau du Canada miniature)) Canada) *5. Pour le modèle pont pourquoi ne pas ajouté le nombre de voitures qui passent dessus par jour, le terme est DJMA (Débit Journalier Moyen Annuel) au Québec, mais je ne sais pas votre terme pour compté le nombre de véhicules. Ceci ne sont que des idées à vous, de les rechetés ou de les acceptés. --Robert66 septembre 22, 2010 à 21:23 (UTC) ** Bonjour Robert, merci tout d'abord pour tes réflexions et tes suggestions. Je vais te répondre point par point. **1. Faisons simple et donnons simplement l'appellation de "route québécoise xx" à ces articles à créer. Dans les articles, tu pourras préciser si ces routes sont nationales ou secondaires. **2. Pour les OA, nous préférons de loin les photos individuelles, c'est-à-dire les tiennes ou celles de tes connaissances. Si tu trouves sur la toile des photos dans des sites privés, alors tu peux écrire à leur auteur et leur demander la permission de les réutiliser : par exemple, celles de Structurae doivent être insérées avec l'accord de leur auteur et avec mention du site. On insère aussi pas mal de photos de Google qui couvre maintenant nos pays avec Street View. Pour identifier le type de propriétaire, tu as un sélecteur de licences quand tu charges une photo sur le serveur. **3. Nous n'avons pas insérer de fonction pour un pont car nous parlons surtout des ponts routiers. Comme il y a des ponts mixtes, je rajoute une rubrique "|Fonction =" que tu pourras utiliser dans tes descriptions. **4. Si tu veux... On a une image pour ça : Fichier:Canada.gif le code étant : Fichier:Canada.gif mais on ne s'en sert pas pour les OA européens. Je préfère rajouter une rubrique "|Province =" pour que tu puisses insérer le nom du Québec. **5. Je rajoute au modèle une rubrique "|Trafic =" ** Je profite de cet échange pour te parler des cartes qu'il serait bien d'insérer pour localiser les ouvrages. J'ai aussi vu que tu avais mis en catégories les noms des régions, ce qui est très bien. Peux-tu les insérer aussi pour tous les articles que tu crées (et notamment les routes et autoroutes) ? ** Je vais essayer de mettre en forme tes articles dans les prochains jours afin de les uniformiser avec ceux existants pour la France. Regarde bien les modifications que j'effectuerai et essaye de les reproduire par la suite. ** @+ --G.E. septembre 23, 2010 à 10:19 (UTC) *** Il n'existe pas de Sites Sara pour les routes du Québec. Il faudrait les enlever. Julien septembre 23, 2010 à 14:44 (UTC) *J'ai pensé à une sorte de nouvel article qui est présent sur Wikipédia en anglais, c'est un article qui répertorie les façons de traverser un cours d'eau (liste des ponts, tunnels, traversiers ou ferrys, etc...). Premièrement trouvez-vous l'idée bonne ? Et si oui, comment appelé l'article en français ??? En anglais le titre est List of crossing of (Nom du cours d'eau), cet article pourrait bien allé sur les cours d'eau important ou sur les cours d'eau où les ponts sont distancés (Fleuve, Lac, Rivière d'importance), bien sûr se serait seulement pour quelques cours d'eau. Qu'en pensez-vous ? --Robert66 septembre 24, 2010 à 17:19 (UTC) **Je suggère plutôt que tu crées dans un premier temps un article Liste des principaux ouvrages d'art québécois et que tu classes les ouvrages par rivière. **Pense également à suivre mes conseils pour la mise en forme des articles. ;-) --G.E. septembre 24, 2010 à 18:26 (UTC) Modèles Bonjour, j'aurais besoin que vous me modifiriez le Cadre Département pour faire un Cadre MRC pour le Québec, il y aurais que quelques changements mineurs ; mettre Canada pour le pays (pas besoin d'être changeable les MRCs ne sont utilisés qu'au Québec), modifiez le nom de préfecture en Chef-lieu et supprimé les sous-préfectures. Je vais sûrement faire quelques articles de MRCs, sans aucun cadre je rajouterai le cadre après. Pourriez-vous faire deux modèles pour les routes québécoises, comme les autoroutes québécoises un cadre et un modèle de bas d'article, pour le cadre il faudrait juste changer le cadre RDF ; changer le nom du pays et peut-être la couleur. Pour le bas d'article, ce serait un peu comme celui de Wikipédia (où vous pourrais trouver tous les numéros de routes).--Robert66 septembre 26, 2010 à 18:56 (UTC) * Salut, après avoir créé des catégories pour chacune des régions québécoises (je ne le ferai pas pour les MRC, ce serait trop long et sans intérêt pour le sujet qui nous intéresse), j'ai créé deux cadres suivant ta demande : et que tu pourras compléter avec tes informations, notamment la démographie et la longueur du réseau routier. Tu peux aussi insérer les logos de ces collectivités locales. * Pour les routes nationales, j'ai également créé ces modèles de cadre : et de bandeau : suivant les cadres existants pour les routes européennes. Cela a représenté pas mal de travail, donc fais-en bon usage ! --G.E. septembre 28, 2010 à 07:22 (UTC) ** Bon on termine quand les autoroutes québécoises? Julien septembre 28, 2010 à 14:05 (UTC) * J'ai eu une idée pour les ponts et tunnels pourquoi ne pas rajouter un bandeau avec le nom du pont en aval et celui en amont. --Robert66 octobre 16, 2010 à 18:42 (UTC) ** Voilà, tu peux utiliser le modèle suivant : ** Pour ce qui est de la création des articles des routes nationales québécoises, je suis d'accord sur la forme et le contenu. Cependant, je suis obligé de reprendre après toi toujours les mêmes points : phrase de présentation, liens internes vers les autres routes, taille de la carte, etc. Pourrais-tu prendre en compte mes modifications dès la création de chaque article ? Merci d'avance. --G.E. octobre 18, 2010 à 11:49 (UTC) Communes de France * Hello G.E. ! Pour les besoins d'illustration de la D927Z (95), je me suis permis d'utiliser exceptionnellement une photo extraite de ce site, avec copyright à l'appui (voir ici). Cependant, sais-tu si j'en avais le droit ? Dans tous les cas, je demanderais à la propriétaire du site si je peux utiliser les nombreux clichés à disposition. Qu'en penses-tu ? Cela pose-t-il un problème selon toi ? --GPS Nico septembre 26, 2010 à 19:47 (UTC) ** Salut Nico. Il est bien d'illustrer nos articles avec des photos intéressantes, en respectant le copyright. On peut toujours arguer du droit de citation pour insérer ponctuellement une photo d'un site web mais cependant, il me semble préférable de demander avant l'autorisation pour éviter de mettre leur propriétaire devant le fait accompli. Tiens-moi au courant du résultat de tes démarches. @+ --G.E. septembre 28, 2010 à 07:17 (UTC) * Les négociations sont en cours avec la propriétaire du site Communes de France. Elle approuve l'idée de réutiliser les photos et va normalement me mettre en contact avec les propriétaires des clichés. Je te tiens bien évidemment au courant de ce qui se passera ensuite. --GPS Nico octobre 17, 2010 à 00:31 (UTC) ** Le contact est établi, très bonne nouvelle ! --G.E. octobre 18, 2010 à 11:49 (UTC) Actualités * Salut GE! J'ai essayé de modifier les actualités, mais j'ai vu que tu étais le modérateur. Car aujourdui à été mis en service le contournement routier à 2x2 voies de Lure (70) sur la RN19. Section de 5.4km! Voila! Si tu pouvais modifier la page! Merci ;-) (Inconnu) ** C'est fait, et ça colle très bien avec l'article de la "semaine" (faudrait ptêt penser à changer ce nom, vu qu'on l'update pas toutes les semaines, je pensais article à la une, ce serait mieux...) qui est sur la RD486 qui s'embranche justement sur cette déviation. Lloyd cf octobre 14, 2010 à 16:37 (UTC) *** Merci pour l'info (tu peux aussi créer un compte pour l'insérer). Ne pas oublier non plus d'alimenter 2010 dans les routes. ;-) --G.E. octobre 14, 2010 à 17:52 (UTC) **Salut! Mise en service de l'A11 à Angers entre les sorties 14 et 15 sens Nantes-paris! =) Et c'est bon je me suis inscrit ;-) TP25 *** Merci pour ces infos. Quand tu les insères dans les articles, essaye de suivre notre mise en forme en t'inspirant de ce qui existe. D'autre part, si tu t'es inscrit, profites-en pour te connecter, c'est mieux... --G.E. octobre 27, 2010 à 07:12 (UTC) ** Ouai effectivement! Merci. Sinon, le contournement de Romans à été inauguré en début de semaine (3.2km de 2x2 voies). A88/RD958 * Bonsoir, * Pour la mise aux normes autoroutières de celle-ci, je l'ai vue sur le site officiel ainsi que les changement de nom de quelques sections de route dont celle-ci en rd958. * La norme autoroutière est faite aussi. * A plus. (78.122.42.65 octobre 24, 2010 à 19:41 (UTC)) ** Salut, ** Merci pour ta contribution mais je t'assure que la RN158 est toujours classée comme telle entre Caen et Falaise. Elle a été déclassée en 2006 mais seulement entre Falaise et Sées comme nombre de routes nationales doublées par des autoroutes. ** La RN158 restante n'est pas encore aux normes car il manque un itinéraire de substitution et l'achèvement des travaux de mise aux normes autoroutières. Les panneaux bleus ne sont pas pour demain, hélas. ** Quel site officiel as-tu consulté ? ** Je te conseille également de créer un compte, c'est plus pratique pour discuter. ** @+ --G.E. octobre 24, 2010 à 19:49 (UTC) Vue sur St Joseph de notre maison (1).jpg route départementale française D42 * Cette photo a été prise par moi et je suis d'accord pour qu'elle figure dans l'article en question. ** Très bien, merci ! Je reprends en ce moment l'article sur la D342. Regarde bien les modifications que j'effectue pour les reproduire dans tes futurs articles. --G.E. octobre 25, 2010 à 19:40 (UTC) D42 et D342 * la D342 nouvelle numérotation (illogique) part de Champagne au mont d'Or, mais on ne peut pas faire l'impasse avec l'ancienne D42 que j'ai publié.Dans la région Rhône-Alpes ils ont mis le préfixe 300 pour toute route à grande circulation qu'elle soit nationale ou départementale.C'est ainsi que l'on a D311 au lieu de D11 de Craponne à St Symphorien sur Coise ou D307 au lieu de N7 entre Lyon et Vienne! ** Sur WikiSara, la règle est de ne créer des articles que sur des routes départementales actuelles pour éviter le bazar. De même, nous avons élaboré au fil du temps un certain nombre de "normes" pour que nos articles soient clairs et homogènes. Il y a notamment uns section historique dans presque tous les articles pour évoquer les anciens parcours. Je te conseille de t'imprégner des articles existants pour voir comment nous fonctionnons : tu devrais rapidement t'y faire. ** L'actuelle D42 relie donc Lissieu à Limonest et elle correspond à une section rectifiée de la RN6. Dans cet article sur la D42, il faut naturellement évoquer l'ancienne D42 en renvoyant à l'article sur la D342. De même, la liste que tu crées sur les RD du Rhône doit uniquement prendre en compte les numéros actuels pour que l'on s'y retrouve (sauf à créer une section dédiée exclusivement à la numérotation de 1938). ** Je te remercie pour ta compréhension et j'espère que tu vas nous créer de beaux articles. N'hésite pas à me contacter en cas de besoin. --G.E. octobre 25, 2010 à 21:42 (UTC) *** Merci pour tes renseignements. (Franravel) **** Je t'en prie. Comme tu débute, je te donne un petit coup de main. Tu verras que tu te feras très vite à nos petites habitudes. ;-) --G.E. octobre 25, 2010 à 22:04 (UTC) Routes départementales du Rhône Bonsoir, je pense que je vais dans un premier temps m'occuper des routes départementales du Rhône. * Très bien ! Regarde attentivement notre mise en page pour créer les articles et je vois d'ailleurs que tu as bien commencé à t'en inspirer. J'en profite pour te dire que, sauf exception notable (création d'une voie rapide par exemple), nous ne créons pas d'article spécifique pour les routes nationales déclassées : par exemple, la D502 n'est autre que l'ancienne RN502. Tu renverras donc à l'article existant. --G.E. octobre 27, 2010 à 07:12 (UTC) Welcome Hi there I really like forum here. See ya later!